The present invention relates to a milling cutter, particularly a planar face-milling cutter, having at least one cutter-blade arranged in a groove of the cylindrical body of the milling cutter, which cutter-blade has a cutting edge formed in a curved shape.
Because milling cutters which have cutter-blades lying in a plane including the longitudinal axis of the milling head support or parallel thereto cause a great deal of noise, particularly when idling, milling cutters have already been suggested with cutter-blades having so-called spiral cutting edges. The advantageous noise reduction achieved in this manner, however, it offset by a substantially increased manufacturing expense, because both the cutter-blades and the sides of the grooves in which the blades lie must have a curved shape.